If a software error corrupts a data object, or if erroneous data updates the data object, a data protection administrator may restore the data object to a previous uncorrupted state that does not include the corrupted or erroneous data. A backup application executes a backup operation either occasionally or continuously to enable this restoration, storing a copy of each desired data object state (such as the values of data and these values' embedding in a database's data structures) within dedicated backup files. When the data protection administrator decides to return the data object to a previous state, the data protection administrator specifies the desired previous state by identifying a desired point in time when the data object was in this state, and instructs the backup application to execute a restore operation to restore a copy of the corresponding backup files for that state to the data object.